


True to his Word

by jaqtkd



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV Jon Snow, Season 8 speculation, angst almost resolved, jon has a conversation to finish, relationship fully acknowledged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqtkd/pseuds/jaqtkd
Summary: After the Battle of Winterfell, Jon and Dany reflect on the news of his parentage and finally get a chance to talk things through.Based on the lovely image of Daenerys in front of the Dragonstone fireplace.  Here's my thought on what might happen during that scene.  I've mostly avoided spoilers so this is pure speculation on my part.





	True to his Word

****

**True to his Word**

"I think that's likely to be our only chance, aye," Jon agreed as he studied the Dragonstone map table – his finger tracing the area around King’s Landing. "The only way I can see for us to be able to win."

He looked up at Daenerys then – waiting for her response – but she just shook her head, turning abruptly away from the table to stand in front of the fire, affording him only a view of her back and her long, silver braid.

"The only way to claim _your_ throne." Her voice was steel but Jon could hear the pain and sadness she masked beneath it.

He missed his Dany. Ever since he had told her the truth in the Winterfell crypts she had been ‘Queen Daenerys’ and he hated the coldness between them, even though he could hardly blame her for it. He wanted to talk to her properly. He wanted to explain how he felt about it all but, up there, their time had run out and now they had the shock, grief and exhaustion to deal with and Jon wondered if they would ever be able to reclaim what they once had, never mind win this final battle for the throne.

_His throne?_

Jon glanced back up to see Daenerys still standing at the fireplace, back rigid, and he ground his teeth, quietly fretting about saying the wrong thing and ruining any chance of reconciliation. Finally, with a large sigh, he braced his hands on the table for a heartbeat before pushing off and prowling towards her. Her head moved just slightly towards him as she sensed his approach before turning back away, although she remained in her place by the fire – gaze still focused on the flames.

He moved close to her left shoulder, silent for a moment whilst he got his thoughts in order.

"I bent the knee to you, Dany and I meant it," he said finally.

She shook her head. "You did so as Jon Snow. Ned Stark's bastard. You did not truly understand what you were giving up."

"I hold true to my word. You know that. I would not back out now even if the bloody throne was something I actually wanted."

She did turn towards him then. A glare on her face. " _They_ will want you on it. You, as the male heir. Someone who grew up here. You know well enough how this world works."

He scoffed. "Perhaps I just won’t tell them."

"You think you can keep it a secret now?"

"Why not? You were right before when you said that the evidence I have is poor. If _you_ found it hard to accept why would the Lords of Westeros?"

"Although you riding a dragon might help convince them?"

"It might, but that's not what this is about and I'm going to prove it to you."

She tipped her head. Her face was still a mask but Jon could see her true self starting to peek through. A hint of his Dany. "Prove what?"

"You're correct in saying that I didn't know exactly what I was giving up when I bent the knee to you before–"

"–Although, strictly speaking, you never actually did so."

Finally a little lightness in her tone. A sparkle in her eye which prompted Jon to smile slightly in return.

"True. So let me remedy that now and let me do so as Aegon Targaryen." And he dropped to one knee by her side grabbing at her hand when she started to pull away in surprise. " _If_ it is all true. If you or anyone else believes that I somehow have a claim to the throne because I'm Rhaegar's son or the only male Targaryen, then let it be known that I now secede that right to Daenerys Stormborn the _true_ queen of the Seven Kingdoms."

"Jon ... you can’t do that. You–"

"–Jon can’t but Aegon can and should. You _are_ my queen, Dany. My queen and my heart and my life, and I am yours in any and every way you would wish me to be."

Daenerys lifted an eyebrow. "In _every_ way?" Jon faltered slightly as he realised how those last words could also be interpreted. "You were raised a Stark,” she continued. “Surely that now changes the way you feel about us? About the relationship we enjoyed before this news?"

Now it was Jon’s turn to avoid her gaze, dropping his own down to his boots. "It's been ... a little challenging to come to terms with, aye."

"And yet, as someone raised a Targaryen, I would consider our relationship fairly distant. I had originally expected to marry Viserys, after all."

"I remember you saying.” He winced. “It has taken some getting used to it’s true but if the battle at Winterfell taught me anything, it's that my feelings for you have not changed one bit. The only problem with your suggestion is ..." He winced, shifting a little to ease the pressure of his knee on the hard flagstones.

"Yes?"

"I'm trying to get _rid_ of this bloody throne. Marrying you doesn't necessarily solve that."

And she actually started to laugh, before forcing a more serious expression on her face and turning her attention back to the fire, obviously not fully convinced by his declaration.

"You're right, of course,” she said so quietly he could barely hear her over the crackle of the flames. “Perhaps it would be better if you marry elsewhere. You also told me that you did not care about us not having children because of your status. That is perhaps something else you should review now?"

"No." Jon managed to surprise himself at just how quickly he replied. "I wasn't truly serious about not wanting to help you to rule. I will stay by your side and serve you in whatever way you see fit but, in the same way as dragon riding has forever ruined horse riding for me, you have also ruined all other women for me. I will take no other to bed for the rest of my life – _could_ not – even if you send me away from you after all of this is done."

"That’s good because ..." Daenerys shook her head and sighed turning back to where he still knelt at her feet. "You’re quite sure about this?”

“Yes,” he replied, wondering what else she had been about to say, “and it is already done. I have declared myself for you. You are my queen. I your willing servant.”

“No,” she snapped. “Never that. You are my heart too, Jon. I do not want you as an advisor, commander or a relation. I want you by my side as my husband.” She smiled slyly. “And I will also need you back in my bed, assuming our kinship is something you can come to terms with at some point?”

“I don’t think my body or heart will give me much choice in the matter,” he replied with a smile. “As I said before, I am yours in any way you wish me to be.”

Finally she pulled at his hand and he stood abruptly as she moved closer to him.

“Then you are mine,” she declared.

Her queenly mask had softened slightly prompting Jon to move forwards to kiss her gently on the lips. Trying to ignore the heat in his blood burning hot and desperate for her. Wondering at the desire he still felt despite the news of their shared name. Now was not the time for that thought, nor for any further talk about such things except...

“There was something else you wanted to tell me?” he asked, remembering her earlier hesitation.

She shook her head. “It can wait until afterwards.”

“But what if…?”

She turned to him with a glare “You are _not_ going to die out there, Jon. Your queen commands you to return to her unscathed.”

He nodded his head, smile threatening. “Then I shall return, just as long as my queen is also alive to come back to.”

She nodded. “We still have much to discuss about … us but, for now …?” And she took a big breath and turned back to the map table with determination written across her face. “Now we have _our_ throne to reclaim.”

~o~0~o~

**Author's Note:**

> Not having very much luck with my writing recently but this little speculation fic has been hovering in my head since I first saw the 'Together' trailer. The art work has been going better though. Have a couple of other things to share with you soon but I was able to rattle of the drawing above in one sitting and that inspired me to get the fic out there too.


End file.
